


Start Your Day With Carly Rae

by lalagirl16



Series: Be Less Single Route Oneshots [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dancing, First Time, Gaaaaaaaaaaay, Gay, M/M, Morning After, Pancakes, Post-Squip, carly rae jepsen music is gay culture, deere, honestly tho dillinjer is a much better ship name come on guys, mentions of sex but nothing explicit, um...generic tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalagirl16/pseuds/lalagirl16
Summary: If there was one thing Jeremy absolutely understood about popular kids, it was this: all throughout high school, he’d heard girls bragging that they slept with Jake Dillinger like it made them the queen of the world. That, he thought to himself as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, is exactly how I feel right now.





	Start Your Day With Carly Rae

There were a lot of things Jeremy didn’t quite “get” about popular kids. He didn’t understand how they loved to stand in a mob in the student section at sporting events (so many people, no escape, standing the whole time, everything smells like barf and beer). He didn’t get how they only bought name brand clothes (jeans all look the same anyway, don’t they?). He didn’t get how everyone loved gossips like Jenna Rolan, but also distrusted her information (not to mention how they ignored her as a person.) But, if there was one thing Jeremy absolutely understood about popular kids, it was this: all throughout high school, he’d heard girls bragging that they slept with Jake Dillinger like it made them the queen of the world. _That,_ he thought to himself as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, _is exactly how I feel right now._

Jeremy turned and looked over at the other side of the unfamiliar bed. Jake must have gotten up already. He couldn’t say he was really surprised. Jake probably regretted the whole thing. For Christ’s sake, he had fucked _Jeremy Heere,_ a nervous virgin loser who had almost made all of Middle Borough into one big supercomputer hivemind. He probably regretted last night. He was probably wondering why Jeremy was still there. Another thing Jeremy knew about popular kids: no one really dated Jake, except Chloe Valentine, and even she was on and off at the time. Jake didn’t do commitment. He just did people.

Quitting rubbing his eyes in favor of digging the palms of his dainty hands into the mattress, Jeremy considered his situation. He had slept with someone. With a guy. With _Jake Dillinger._ And it was incredible. Unforgettable. He ran his fingers up and down the pillow next to him, relishing in the leftover smell of Jake’s cologne. None of this felt real; it felt like a dream. It was quite similar to some dreams he had had before, actually, but no one needed to know that.

“Get up, sleepyhead. Christ, it’s 10:30.” Jeremy’s head snapped up.

Jake stood in the open door to the bedroom, eyes bright and hair perfect. Jeremy probably looked like a mess. He slowly slid down further under the sheets to avoid Jake’s gaze. Jake wanted him gone. As soon as Jake closed the door, he could get dressed and they could move on with their lives, never speaking of this again. That’s what always happened. He would brag down the hallways for one magical week about how he’d slept with the god of high school himself. But Jake would never talk to him again. Which, in all honesty, seemed almost like a blessing to Jeremy. It would mean no more chances to embarrass himself. He was satisfied with quietly taking his place in a long line of sexual encounters, becoming a nameless face on the list. All Jake had to do was close the door. _For the love of god, just close the damn door._

But Jake didn’t close the damn door. He walked over to the bed and sat on the end of it, cocking his head with a dopey grin.

“Heere, I know you’re awake. Now get up before I drag you out out of the bed,” he said. “You’re super light. I’d have no trouble doing it.” Jeremy suddenly felt very awake.

“I’m naked!” he squeaked. Jesus Christ. He burrowed deeper into the covers, trying to disappear.

“Dude,” Jake said, rolling his eyes. “I’ve already seen you naked. My threat still stands.”

Jeremy didn’t understand why Jake was still bothering to be friendly. He’d already gotten what he’d wanted. And he was, technically, still telling Jeremy to leave, even if he was doing it in a joking manner. He wanted Jeremy gone. He wanted to add him to the list and forget about everything. Jeremy felt pathetic for wanting otherwise.

“I’m getting up,” he sighed. “As soon as you close the door.”

“Fair enough,” Jake laughed with a shake of his head. He got up and left Jeremy in peace, and for a second, Jeremy thought he was about to close the door. But he left it open a crack. That bastard.

Jeremy finally let himself roll out of bed and began to locate his discarded clothes that were strewn about the bedroom floor. He found his jeans (off brand) in a ball in the corner and his t-shirt (Space Invaders? God, he must have looked like a nerd) hanging on a closet door across the room. Jake’s frisbee golf arms were the culprit there. When he was dressed he opened the shades on the small window and blinked a couple times to adjust to the stark sunlight. Good morning, hangover. He checked himself in the mirror on the wall with a sigh. He had a terrible bedhead, his clothes were rumpled, and was that a new zit on his chin? He couldn’t go out there and talk to Jake Dillinger, in all his popular-kid male-model-esque glory.

Jeremy suddenly sobered when he noticed the cotton-candy pop music that had been playing since he’d woken up. What was that? Was it Jake’s neighbors in the apartment over? He walked over and opened the already cracked door, and found something very different than what he was expecting. There, in the small kitchen, was Jake, making pancakes with ease and dancing smoothly in circles to the beat. Jake must have not noticed Jeremy watching him, because as the chorus came up, he flipped his spatula over and used it as a makeshift microphone, singing along to the chorus.

“I really really really really really really like you! And I want you! Do you want me? Do you want me too?”

Then Jake made eye contact with him. But he didn’t stop singing. If anything, he got more into it, leaning back dramatically and singing louder. So he _had_ known he was looking ridiculous in front of Jeremy. He just didn’t care.

“Hey, you’re finally up! I made breakfast for us,” he said, still bopping to the beat.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Jeremy said sheepishly. “You probably just want me out of your hair.”

“Nonsense, bro. Did you really think I was gonna just let you leave without feeding you? Especially after the workout we got last night?” Jake wanted him to stay for breakfast? That was unexpected, to say the least. How the hell did he respond to that? It wasn’t like he could say “no” to a popular kid. So he just sat down at the table, defeated, and mumbled, “Thanks, mom.”

“Don’t call me mom!” Jake laughed. “We fucked last night, Oedipus.”

“Don’t call me bro!” Jeremy countered. “We fucked last night, homie.”

“Yeah… “ Jake said, setting down a plate of pancakes in front of him and sliding into the seat across from Jeremy with a plate of his own. “That was pretty great.”

“You don’t have to lie,” Jeremy said, taking a bite. _What the fuck, even his cooking is perfect._ “You’ve probably had way better.”

“I’m not lying,” Jake said. “I wouldn’t lie. It was incredible.”

“It uh… “ Jeremy didn’t really know why he was saying this. “It was my first time. So, even if it did suck… it was amazing for me.” Were they supposed to talk about the sex? Jeremy didn’t think that was how Jake’s one night stands worked.

“Me too,” Jake said, giving him a soft look. “Well, my first time with a guy, anyway.” A cold wave of horror hit Jeremy, and the happy music playing from Jake’s speakers seemed to mock him in the background. If he was Jake’s first… guy… that meant he would be remembered. At least, the night would be. Would Jake regret it later? Wasting his first time with a guy on someone like him? He probably would. He tried to choke down the shame and humiliation.

“I’m sorry,” Jeremy whispered. Jake lowered his fork, confused.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“It’s just… you could have had someone else. As your first guy.”

“Yeah, and?” Jake nonchalantly kept eating his breakfast, seemingly oblivious of how much Jeremy wanted to melt into a puddle. In the background, Jeremy heard the song switch to yet another Carly Rae Jepsen song. Everything in the apartment was so bright and cozy. Or maybe that was just because he was with Jake. He felt like an intruder. Every second he was there, he felt like he was infecting it, like his own terribleness was ruining everything wonderful about the place. Jake was just too nice to say anything,

“I should leave. Don’t you want me to leave?” Everything seemed to stop. The only thing that indicated that time was passing was the music streaming from the kitchen counter. Jake leaned forward and stared at Jeremy for a silent minute. Jeremy’s heart pounded. He played with the hem of his shirt. His space invaders shirt. It was like a big red flag that brandished _“loser.”_ Why did he even ask? He should just be walking to the door right now.

“Do _you_ want to leave?”

_No. No, I want to stay forever._

“Y-you probably don’t want-”

“I’m not asking you what you think _I_ want. Do you want to leave?” There was no hostility in the question, but it felt like Jake was interrogating him. He felt like he was hooked up to a lie detector. He felt like he was on death row. But Jake’s face was so kind and so open. He couldn’t lie to him. He didn’t want to lie to Jake.

“... no. I don’t, Jake. I don’t want to forget about tonight. And I know that sounds pathetic, but that’s the truth.”

Jake stood up and walked over to Jeremy’s chair. This was it. He was going to get kicked out. Or mocked. Or kicked out, and then mocked by the other popular kids he was tentatively calling his friends. _Well, I guess I can kiss those new friendships goodbye, because I’ve fucked up, big time._ Jake reached out a hand and traced Jeremy’s jaw delicately with his fingers. They ghosted right over Jeremy’s new zit. _Disgusting,_ Jeremy thought. _Ugly. Ugly and disgusting._

And then Jake kissed him softly. Jeremy’s brain short-circuited. Jake was kissing him without the mind-numbing effect of alcohol or the obligation of foreplay. He was kissing him, even though he had acne and off-brand jeans. He was kissing him, and Jeremy had just told him that he wanted to stay. Jake’s soft pink lips left his, slow as molasses. Jake looked apologetic. _Oh fuck I didn’t kiss him back._

“Was that okay? I didn’t mean to assume anything,” he said. He rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

“It was-that was… I mean… I-I-I… good. It was good.” Jeremy’s self-loathing came creeping back. He could barely even get a full sentence out. “W-why… did you... “ Jake laughed breathily and licked his lips.

“I like you, Jeremy.” He said it so confidently, yet simply, as if those words didn’t turn Jeremy’s whole fucking world inside out. “I really really really really really really like you.”

“Oh my god,” Jeremy laughed. He felt the tension ease from his shoulders. “Carly Rae Jepsen, huh?”

“Fuck yeah, dude.” Jeremy felt brave for the first time since he’d left the party with Jake last night. He leaned forward and pecked Jake on the cheek. The taller boy beamed at him and dragged his forgotten chair over to sit closer.

“I don’t want to forget about this either. I want you. Now, Jeremy… “ Jake leaned down and kissed him again. “Do you want me too?”

“Yeah. I do.” And Jeremy stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of finishing the BLS Jake Route, he(e)re's a Deere oneshot! This pair has really grown on me and I would die for Jake Dillinger. 
> 
> Comments are my lifeblood ok thank you. :)


End file.
